Unintentional Revenge
by Iluvia
Summary: A fun drabble about what I think Rachel should do ... :D M for language. No action I'm just being cautious...


**Title:** Unintended Revenge.

**Sum:** Rachel is unintentionally brave…

**Pairing:** There isn't any. No romance between the two – at all.

**Comment**: Set before Thriller-episode but other than that no specific time in Glee.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the hall she was trying to rush without rushing. Rushing was a sign of paranoia and when you looked paranoid people were more likely to follow you. That's what years of social study called being an outcast in the eyes of the majority of her so-called peers has taught her. Darwin has tough her survival of the fittest and she tried to project that now. So no rushing – unless of course you're in a actual hurry that is.<p>

She makes it to her locker and despite the actual growing paranoia rising in the back of her mind as she turns her back on all the others (you never know when that slushie is going to come crashing down over your head and ruin today's outfit) she takes a silent deep breath to steady herself. She knows Karofsky is on the prowl as well as the rest of the football, hockey and anyone else who wants to rise above the student body by following main stream and doing what the most popular do.

Even after all this time she isn't angry with them, she doesn't hate them. She feels sorry for them. Sorry that they will go through life as mindless followers bereft of any original thought or stand of their own. Never being able to enjoy the feeling of achievement that comes from just being you and putting that on display for the world to admire or hate. Rachel never cared too much about what people thought of her. A few friends were able to persuade her, make her sad or make her feel special by their praise but as a general she really didn't care. She had one goal and no one was going to mock her too much or steal her thunder. Not enough slushies in the world from idiots like Karofsky would keep her from her dream.

That said, she did however hate the feeling of the ice cold slush running down over her face, covering her eyes and dripping onto her clothes soaking her. The feeling was somewhat like she imagined having poured a good cup of ice water from a frozen lake over you. The worst of it was the public humiliation however. Standing the hall being singled out as the freak and no one doing anything about it at all. No one.

"Berry!" His voice seemed to echo in her head, the hall and in her locker creating a nightmare sound from all sides of her. She stun around to face him bent on trying to get away this time. Even after all the slushies she'd received she still thought one day she'd get away. One day!

He stood in front of her with the orange icy fluid in the usual plastic cup. She really didn't want to have it over her. She'd just got a new top and skirt. That stuff was hard to get off. She backs up to stand as far away from him as she can.

"Karofsky …" He does a half lurch with the cup and Rachel shrieks and in horror she lifts her hands to defend herself. She feels herself hitting something and the usual lurch isn't followed by the icy feeling of the gooey stuff but instead the whole hallway becomes silent. She slowly opens her eyes to find Karofsky standing bathed in his own slushie paralyzed with surprise. Rachel is unable to form any words as the potential consequence of her actions sink in. She is fairly sure he's going to kill her and she knows she should move. Run (remember survival of the fittest; you run form the lions when you've poked them), her mind was screaming but her feet were nailed to the floor and it seemed so were the rest of the hallway's feet. No one said a word awaiting the situation of potential murderous proportions.

"I'm going to FUCKING kill you, Berry!" Karofsky finally broke the trance and with that Rachel knew she should have left eons ago. Sidestepping the blinded and raging young guy, she smacked her locker closed and ran as fast as her midget feet would carry her down the hall.

"Gotta go." She managed to yell before she left him rubbing his eyes. She got a good head start but she knew she'd have to be one with the freaking walls to survive this but a smile formed at her lips as she ran. She had actually managed to – even if it was merely for a fraction of a second compared to all the time he'd been on top – tip the scale and plunge him into his own icy bath of orange goo. It felt amazing! So what if she was going to have a cold the rest of the winter as a payback from his? In that moment Rachel felt what like David must have felt facing Goliath and throwing the stone. She wasn't too sure she'd know how he felt after having thrown the stone and it hit the giant but it didn't matter. She had unintentionally taken a small revenge on the Goliath AKA Karofsky. Ha, 1-200 for Rachel Berry, she thought as she occupied the janitor's clothes while Karofsky raged on by in the search of his number one target probably for the rest of high school.

* * *

><p>Any comments? Please share! Prettttttyyyyyyy pleasee :D If you can't find the button it's just below here and reads "review" ;)<p> 


End file.
